


Cosmetic Damage

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker has a scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmetic Damage

**Author's Note:**

> written for tf_speedwriting’s May 14, 2011 round.

Title: Cosmetic Damage  
Universe: G1  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack  
Warnings: non-graphic violence  
Prompt: "It's just cosmetic"  
Notes: written for tf_speedwriting’s May 14, 2011 round.

“It’s just a scratch. I don’t understand what your issue is.”

“Just a scratch? Are you _defective_? This is a gouge! My paintwork is _ruined_! You have to let me in there so that Ratchet can fix me!”

Wheeljack shook his head at the twins as they bickered in front of him. Sideswipe was right; Sunstreaker was sporting a scratch on his arm and nothing worse. Certainly not enough for him to move from his position as sentry in front of the medbay door and let the vain mech disturb his best friend’s well-deserved rest.

“You’re blowing it completely out of proportion, Sunshine! It’s. Just. A. Scratch. Primus! Even Tracks doesn’t whine about his paintwork as much as you and he—aak!”

Wheeljack covered his optics with one hand as Sunstreaker lunged at his brother. He very pointedly did not look as metal impacted metal and plating audibly crunched. Some things just weren’t worth seeing, especially when he would probably be the one patching up the damage later.

He did look up when Sideswipe skidded into his legs, though. “ _No one_ is repairing those dents today, Sideswipe. You brought that on yourself.”

The red twin pouted as his brother stalked away, damaged paintwork completely forgotten.  



End file.
